Soulbinding Runes
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles centering on the pairing of Bixlow x Freed. Warnings will be on a drabble-to-drabble basis but this obviously is a yaoi (m/m) pairing so peruse with caution.
1. Shelter

_Disclaimer: I own the plot._

 _Author's note: This is for an anon who wanted anything with Bixlow/Freed…It's a bit angsty but there will be fluff in the future. Warnings include violence, angst, and angry Seith Mages…_

 _*~*~*~*_

 _Shelter_

He'd swallow the hurt, angry words that bubbled under the surface clearly wanting an outlet which would only worsen the situation and clenched his teeth tightly. It was bad enough that he was struggling to blink back the angry tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Honestly, WHY did he put up with this again?

"What, no come back, PRISSY?!"

The sneering tone nearly has the rune mage flinching but he'd promised that when dealing with those who were NOT mages that magic would NEVER be a first resort. So at the moment, he was trying to just ignore the idiots and get back to his apartment. They just seemed to want to do nothing but heckle him. 'Walk,' he tells himself firmly, 'Just walk away because it's not worth…' His trail of thought is derailed immediately by the feel of something colliding with his shoulder hard enough to jerk him and send him nearly face-planting on the ground. Gritting his teeth, he grips his shoulder before forcing himself to merely right himself and start walking again.

'Do not retaliate, ignore them and get home,' he tells himself, 'It's only a few more blocks…' He wasn't going to fail to uphold his word to the Master. He was NOT. However, when the objects continue, he realizes that he has a few choices that he needs to make. Finally opting for the one that was most promising, he cuts down a street and changes course. If he wanted to get out of sight then he wasn't going to make it to his apartment. And while he was sure that it wasn't going to go over well, he was left with only this. He slips into a complex and heads to the third floor before knocking on a door. "Bix, open up, please…it's me."

Only a moment would pass before the door would open revealing the spiky-haired Seith mage. "Freed?" he asks before noticing the state of the other and immediately tugging him inside before shutting the door, "The HELL happened to you?"

"I apparently offend masculine sensibilities," the green haired male retorts bitterly.

"Those morons again? Freed-baby, WHY won't you let us handle them?"

"Because we promised NOT to use magic against those who don't have it."

"Magic wouldn't toss them into the river," he retorts as he reaches out and undoes his sword, "Get the coat off so I can see if you are badly hurt. And don't argue with me."

Sighing, the younger male does as commanded wincing as moving the one shoulder hurts. it only takes that reaction before the coat is removed far more gently by the other who hisses between clenched teeth. "Bix…"

"No, Freed," comes the terse response, "I'm going to BE angry. They have NO right to do this to you!"

"I'm KIND of pretty!" he points out.

"No, you're lovely as hell…and there is NOTHING wrong with that! Honestly, they need to find better reasons to hurt others than petty jealousy. Just because you're far better looking doesn't give them the right to be conceited assholes. And I'm sure if Ever and Laxus knew this was getting bad enough to INJURE you then the Master would be hearing about it."

"This isn't a guild problem, this is MY problem."

"Newsflash, ANY of your problems is a Guild problem…or at least a problem for the team. You KNOW better than this!"

Freed swallows. "I can't tell him, Bix. I can't tell him that I'm having trouble dealing with non-magical ruffians. He'll definitely be wondering why he puts up with me."

Bixlow makes an annoyed face that the other couldn't see. "Freed-baby, stop worrying about Laxus would you? He's gotten onto all of us for failing in some way…but he still calls us HIS. Now, take the damn shirt off because you're bleeding and I need to see just how bad that shoulder is."

"Are you sure it's NOT because you want me half-naked on your couch?"

That makes the older male roll his eyes before he replies, "No, Freed. And besides, I would want you FULLY naked and splayed out on my BED."

Freed nearly chokes as he stills before flashing a look at the other. The Seith mage stares back before commenting, "You never thought to wonder why I get so annoyed with Laxus? Freed…" He shakes his head. "Never mind, just take your shirt off so I can see. I promise I'm not going to do anything to you, okay?'

Slowly, Freed complies before responding, "I would never accuse you of such behavior, Bix. I just…I didn't realize…"

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine. But you need to stop trying to handle this on your own if it ends up like this. You could get seriously hurt before you realized there was a problem to be had. I know we promised he Maser not to use magic as a first resort…but you and I both know that he would not want you to just let them kill you, either."

He knew the other had a point. He just didn't really want to concede it and merely goes silent as the other gently doctors a few of the worst wounds and gets an icepack for his shoulder. He ends up falling asleep on the couch curled up with his head on the others leg too overwrought to do much more than that.

Slowly, Bixlow reaches down and gently brushes a few strands of hair out of the others lovely face. "They will regret this," he vows softly, "I promise you, Freed. They WILL regret this." The rune mage might always have a thing for Laxus which irked him to no end but it didn't stop Bixlow from accepting position of friend and protector regardless. He glances up before his mouth would curve into a cold cruel smile. "Go give 'em hell, babies," he commands softly, "Give 'em hell for MY rune mage." It wasn't like he wasn't already known for disobeying things when the mood took him.


	2. Perfect Holiday

_Disclaimer: I own the plot. Characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Freelow Christmas cuteness because...T'is the Season I suppose. Fluff warning, a kiss, and well Bixlow and Freed._

 _"Perfect" Holiday_

"Not there."

Blinking slowly, he looks back at the greenette who was watching him from the doorway. "Not...Well, if you disapprove, baby, maybe you should hang the ornaments yourself," he replies.

"Why when I have you so willing to do manual labor?"

The question was given in a stoic tone but Bixlow grins from ear-to-ear knowing that the other was teasing him. "Then don't complain about the clashing of colors or whatever you're complainin' about, baby."

Freed snorts before moving closer and pointing. "That one, move it three branches to the left, Bixlow. For someone who thinks he knows how to arrange things...you're failing miserably."

It wasn't the truth and they both knew it. Bixlow did this deliberately to spend time with the greenette. Ever had no patience with this and Laxus would rather die than decorate anything. So it left Freed and Bixlow. And the Seith Mage had quickly learned that the more time he took to actually decorate the tree, the longer the rune mage would stay with him directing how it should look. Bixlow could have this done in thirty minutes; instead, it took an afternoon. The thing was that if it displeased the rune mage who knew what he was doing, at any time Freed could just leave. They both knew that. But he didn't.

Finally, the last ornament is hung. "Meet your satisfaction then?" Bixlow asks gazing at the male who'd finally joined in and helped put them up. The greenette looks it over appraising it.

"You forgot the star."

Bixlow grins. "Figured you could do that."

"Bixlow, I'm shorter than you are."

"And?" he counters with a grin. The male huffs a moment before going and getting it muttering a few uncomplimentary things no doubt. "You know, if you have something to say then speak it clearly and precisely," he mocks lightly.

"If you do not want me to stick this in a quite unpleasant place you will refrain from throwing my own words at me."

That merely has the Seith Mage grinning before he'd slide his arms around the others slender waist and lift him up. The sharp sound has him chuckling. "Relax, Freed."

Carefully, the male places the ornament onto it's proper place and tells himself that he should not give into the sudden and very deep desire to kick the other in the groin. It's definitely lessened when his feet return to the ground though becomes so much more tempting hearing, "Now does this meet your approval, mighty captain?"

"Yes," he retorts before grinning, "though you getting tangled in the lights this year was a new one."

Bixlow flushes noticeably at that. "That was mostly Evergreen's fault," comes the protest, "She threw them at me."

Freed snorts at that. "You have the propensity for unplanned mischief that rivals everyone in this guild put together."

"I'm nothin' but trouble, I know."

Freed rolls his eyes though murmurs, "Come on, I'm sure Evergreen and Laxus won't be home for a few more hours. You can help me make cookies."

Bixlow blinks before grinning at him. "Ooh, will ya wear an apron, baby?"

Freed snorts. "Don't start with that."

"Can't help tryin'...Ya know that."

The other merely walks into the kitchen knowing he'd follow. Freed wasn't known to allow just anyone into his kitchen during the time he spent making cookies so Bixlow took this as a good sign indeed. Now if he managed to not have him throw his magic or a sharp implement at him and he'd be doing well.

So when the other actually puts an apron on, it's all he can do not to make some remark though even with his back turned Freed immediately says, "Stop smirking. And whatever thoughts are running through that head of yours had best stop as well."

He busies himself with getting the mixing bowls and other items so as to not give in to what he truly wanted to say. It was an attempt to not get thrown out of the kitchen. Of course his resolve lasts all of until the cookie dough is actually made. "Steal any more and I'm smacking you with the spatula."

Bixlow's response is to do so and smear the little bit he gets onto the younger male's nose before leaning close and licking it off amused thoroughly by the soft, startled sound and the blush that colors the others skin. "Heh, adorable."

"BIXLOW!"

"Ya should know it's hard to resist ya."

Freed brandishes the spatula at him. "I am not on the menu Bixlow of Fairy Tail!"

"You could be."

The color deepens. "Roll the dough, put it on the cookie sheet and repeat until all the dough is done and then put the sheet in the oven. Do not, do not do anything other than that."

Bixlow huffs good-naturedly but does as told. However, he can't resist murmuring, "Mmm...how soft and malleable...And how good you feel in my hands..."

Freed chokes before gritting out, "Do it silently, Bixlow."

Bixlow snickers at the male's tone before doing as bade. Finally, the timer is set on the oven and red eyes glance at his companion. "So...what do we do while we wait?"

Freed gives him this look. "You can go amuse yourself while I clean the dishes."

"Mmm...I think I'd rather help you."

"No," Freed says immediately, "You can remove yourself to the living room as I do not need anymore _aid_ from you. I know what you're doing. You aren't exactly subtle."

"Heh, can't blame a guy fer tryin' can ya?"

Freed huffs for a moment, blue eyes rolling before he glances at him. "Tell you what...You clean up the kitchen to my liking and then perhaps..." It was all Freed needed or was allowed to say before he ends up pushed into the living room and the door shut. Shaking his head and laughing softly, he walks for the couch and sprawls on it finding the others predictability amusing. Not that he wouldn't keep his end of whatever the bargain was going to be. He hadn't even said what would happen but he was pretty sure the other didn't mind in the end as long as it was the two of them.

And to be honest, they were sort of walking in circles around the whole situation between them. It was obvious that Bixlow was flirting and teasing him. That the Seith Mage liked him. The thing was, Freed was the one who had yet to decide where they actually stood. And it was this that had him rather insistent this year that Evergreen and Laxus go elsewhere. Elfman had been only too thrilled to entertain Evergreen and strangely enough, Gajeel agreed to suitably keep Laxus' attention.

So that left him alone with Bixlow and finally coming to a decision on the matter at hand. He brings an arm behind his head and strives to quiet his thoughts a moment and focus. It was just so complicated. Bixlow was well he was Bixlow and he was complicated. Freed loved and hated the man in the same breath and it wasn't likely to change anytime soon. He was brash, loud, lewd, completely undisciplined, and the eternal child. And yet his mind was quick to add on that he was loyal, brave, loving, and one of the best men Freed knew. He just made Freed feel so...out of control. And perhaps that was the issue. He liked things orderly and there was none of that to be found in the chaos that was Fairy Tail's Seith Mage.

So lost in his thoughts, he never notices when the door opens until a hand brushes his bangs out of his face startling him. "Ya look like you're tryin' to solve the mysteries of the universe."

"Those will be solved long before I figure you out," Freed retorts.

Bixlow grins. "If I was easy ta figure out, baby, you'd get bored."

Freed scoffs even though there was a ring of truth in that. "Finished the kitchen I presume?"

"Uh huh."

He slowly gets up before walking to the doorway and glancing in. The other had done as asked; the room looking pristine and as they had come upon it prior to beginning to bake. Freed snorts softly. "Bribery gets the best results with you...like normal."

"Heh or it's just that I prefer being asked by you."

Freed rolls his eyes. "However did I get so lucky in that?"

"Oh, baby, let me count the ways..."

"No," he retorts, "Not that I think you can count very high but still..."

Bixlow grins. "Then shall I show ya?"

"I swear, Bixlow, you seem intent on having your way with me. It's kind of..."

"Flattering?"

"Creepy," he retorts willing the heat flooding not to be noticeable.

"Uh huh, yeah, that's exactly what that face you're makin' says."

Freed tries to scowl before retorting, "I don't know what you think you know..."

"Well, more than ya do obviously..." Bixlow trails off staring at the doorway, "Uh, Freed, did ya hang mistletoe this year?"

"No," Freed responds before looking in his direction and then following his gaze, "Why...is there mistletoe above the kitchen door?"

"Kinda my question there."

Freed snorts before remarking, "It's...tradition after all, right?"

"'Course it is."

Freed is quiet a moment before retorting, "Well?"

That makes the Seith Mage grin. "Bossy, bossy," he murmurs before cupping the others face and leaning down to press his lips to his. It's not long before he feels the others arm curve around as he presses closer initiating more intimate contact. And that makes Bixlow's heart race and pulse speed up. Was Freed...Yes, he was kissing him back.

Breaking the kiss, he finds the younger male flushed and looking strangely shy and...unsure? Bixlow finds himself grinning. "Ya taste as good as ya look. Even better."

That certainly doesn't help the greenette's frazzled emotions and he hides his face in the others shirt unsure how to handle this. The feel of the others arms curling around him makes him suddenly a lot calmer as a sense of safety fills him. He allows himself a moment to snuggle closer to the other. And then he'd hear, "Ya don't have to decide today, ya know. I told ya I'd wait until you figured it out, until ya decided what you felt."

"I know," he murmurs against his chest, "But you deserve an answer."

"And I know I'll get it at some point." He leans and lightly kisses the top of his head. Freed lets out a soft sigh at the light kiss. He knew that the other would indeed wait; one of the things he was strangely patient about. He just wished he knew...

And his thoughts and the moment is interrupted by the sound of the oven going off. He slowly shifts out of the others grasp and goes to the oven to get the cookies. He carefully pulls them out and sets them to cool. "Maybe...we could just sit and watch movies?" he suggests after a moment.

"Sounds perfect to me, baby," Bixlow responds immediately. No pressure just the two of them on the same couch. Which would end up with Freed in his arms and that was heaven in his opinion.

In the end, he knew what the answer would be even if Freed hadn't realized it yet. And that was good enough for the Seith Mage.


	3. Shower Rescue

_Disclaimer: Plot inspired by this prompt from OTP prompts. Characters borrowed._

 _Author's note: Having headcanoned Freed with arachnophobia, this prompt was a no-brainer and actually a lot of fun to write. Bixlow x Freed is definitely one of my favorite pairings so...Freelow for the win. Warnings involve spiders, a panicked!Freed, an established m/m relationship, and Bixlow being...well, Bixlow._

Shower Rescue

The water felt good spilling down his body eliciting a low sound of approval from the rune mage. There were few indulgences that he liked for himself and taking his time in the shower was certainly one of them. He'd give the excuse that his hair took a long time to get done even though years of repetition had lent itself to that being a lie but it seemed to just be one of the few things his partner accepted without much fuss.

Withdrawing from the spray in order to get the shampoo, movement catches his attention and tilting his head for a better view has him freezing as blue eyes widen. Pulse speeding up, he finds himself starting to shake. His lips part before there'd be a panicked, "BIXLOW!"

And it wouldn't be long before the door would open. "Freed, baby, what..." And red eyes would land on the problem and a soft chuckle would escape. "Ah, baby, it's just..."

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!" comes the near hysterical demand.

"Alright, alright," the other soothes, "Relax, Freed. I got this, baby." Carefully, he'd reach up and gently scoop the small figure onto a palm cupping it closed and withdrawing from the bathroom to head outside and release the harmless spider. That done, he returns to the shower to check on the overly distraught male. "Ya okay?"

"D-do I look okay to you?!"

Deciding that had probably not been the greatest question, he strips before sliding into the shower behind him and sliding his arms around him tugging him close. "Easy," he murmurs softly as he lightly kisses the other on the top of the head. "It's alright, Freed."

"N-no, I don't think it is."

"Everyone's got somethin' that scares 'em that they wish didn't. Nothin' wrong with it."

The other turns so that he could press his face against the other. "F-Forgive me..."

"Ain't nothin' to forgive, baby. I promise." He rests his head atop his partner's, "I mean it. 'S okay, Freed."

Slowly, he'd calm down comforted by the other. It was embarrassing though that such a thing was enough to make him react like this. However, he couldn't help but be so grateful that the older mage put up with him when he reacted in such a way.


	4. Morning Shenanigans

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: I wanted something fluffy between Bixlow and Freed because this pairing makes me indescribably happy. So this was born. Please enjoy the Freelow._

Morning Shenanigans

There was something to be said for waking up next to someone. The feel of the smaller figure curled against him makes him smile despite the fact that he spends a few minutes removing random long strands of green hair from his mouth. Silently, he just lays there observing the softened features of the other. Freed didn't often let himself be vulnerable so he cherished the times he did.

"Staring isn't polite, you realize." The sleepy remark makes him grin.

"Aw, baby, if ya saw what I see then ya'd know that was an impossibility. Ya glorious."

"I've bed head, Bixlow. It's hardly attractive," the other replies as he slowly sits up letting the blanket pool to his waist as he pushes his hair back.

"Think that all ya want. I disagree."

"Somehow, I figured you would."

Laughing and laying back, the Seith Mage counters, "Well, it would be boring if no one argued with ya on occasion and don't lie."

"I politely decline commentary then."

Chuckling, he brings a hand up to lightly tug the long green tresses. "'Course ya do. Losin' never did suit ya temperament."

"Who said anything about losing?" comes the reply with just a hint of huffiness.

Smirking, he twirls a few strands around a digit releasing the rest. "Oh, I dunno...me perhaps."

"Well, you had best correct that immediately."

"Or else?"

"Or else suffer the consequences."

"Don't tell that this will be followed with something that equals a fate worse than death 'cause really that would mean ya need new material." A moment later, he's surprised to end up with a pillow striking him in the face "H-hey!"

"I said you would suffer the consequences."

The smug tone has Bixlow sitting up and taking his own pillow before returning the gesture in kind. "Suffer that," comes his retort. And it would be all it would take for a war to break out between the two of them with neither wanting to concede defeat with each par and swing of their respective pillows.

So it ends with feathers stuck in hair, on clothes, and floating haphazardly while the two are laughing breathlessly. Bixlow reaches over and plucks a feather from Freed's hair. "H-heh, I like this look to ya."

"I seem to recall that is what you always say."

"'C-course it is." He leans forward and kisses the tip of the others nose, "Ya just too cute for words, baby!"

The other would flush before huffing and then relax somewhat before stretching languidly before glancing at the scattered feathers. "You get to clean these up while I make breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, kinda figured," Bixlow responds before remarking hopefully, "Ya wearin' only an apron?"

"Lecher!" the other responds in exasperation, "No because we have to make an appearance at the guild and if I do that then we're not going to leave the apartment."

"Awww, do we hafta..."

"Bixlow, I promised to go over a few things with the Master today so yes, we do. Besides, you have that training with Laxus later."

He groans and flops back on the bed. "Don't remind me. I'm gonna be too sore for anythin'."

"Don't whine. Besides, it'll be a good excuse for a massage regardless."

The obvious offer has him perking up. "I'll hold ya to it!"

Freed chuckles. "Good, now clean up the mess while I make breakfast." And with that said, the other would slip from the bed giving Bixlow a nice view of him clad in sleep pants that clung nicely to him. Of course at the door would come Freed's remark of, "I said clean up the mess, Bix. Stop looking at my ass."


	5. Of Embarrassing Wardrobe Malfunctions

_Disclaimer: I own the plot._

 _Author's note: Not going to lie, I have no idea what spawned this idea. I really don't. So...umm...Freelow...And I say that I have no idea because normally any Freelow I write is Bixlow x Freed this however...is Freed x Bixlow because for some reason Freed decided to be strangely aggressive. Warnings include yaoi, various NSFW kinks, dom!Freed, and Freelow. Enjoy..._

Of Embarrassing Wardrobe Malfunctions, and Stranger Occurrences

The job was getting more and more annoying by the minute and Bixlow was all too ready for it to be done with. These rogues were making him vexed with their sheer stubborn idiocies and the amount of time and energy that was being wasted in having to deal with them. And it didn't help that Laxus' temperament made things worse what with the Dragon Slayer in one of those moods where everything they did was wrong, sloppy, and weak. And having that yelled across a battlefield was highly counterproductive in his opinion.

And his focus would be shot to hell at another disparaging comment yelled at him from Laxus and by the time he realized the problem; he had a huge sword swinging at him trying to slice him from his neck down. Stumbling backwards just enough, he manages to not get split open as he flings his magic at him sending the idiot crashing like a ragdoll before looking down and watching the material part. His hand snaps down and he jerks it closed feeling his face heat up. Great. Just...fantastic. "Handle them, babies," he commands quietly as he struggles to keep this utterly embarrassing wardrobe issue from being noticed right off the bat.

Finally, the issue with the rogues is resolved and Bixlow makes it a point not to face the others. "Are you coming idiot?!" Laxus snaps at him.

"I...in a few minutes," he responds, "I'll...umm...catch up."

Which of course was the worst thing to say as he hears the familiar booted steps approaching him. "You get yourself hurt for your stupidity?"

"No!" he says quickly looking over his shoulder at the other, "I'm fine! I'll catch up." The other obviously doesn't believe him and he has to watch him walk around before staring at him a moment. The sight of the male's expression immediately changing has him muttering, "I told you I'd catch up."

"The...Hell...Bixlow..."

"Just...let me handle this."

"The hell you expect to handle that?" he demands, "You're practically asking to get arrested for public nudity!"

"I'm hardly nude," he mutters, "My clothing just..." Well, okay, if he tried walking then yeah, he'd be in trouble with it sliced open as it was.

The blond huffs. "Get out of it."

That has Bixlow freezing. "What did..."

"I said get out of it," he repeats as he shrugs his coat off. "Come on, idiot, we don't have all day!"

There was something to be said for having to fully strip in front of the other, but a quick look tells him that either Freed and Evergreen have left or they're out of eyeshot. He hopes it's the first as he peels off his attire. "I wasn't trying for this..."

"Just shut up," the blond retorts before holding the coat out, "Put this on and let's go. Honestly, you idiot."

Bixlow refrains from a snotty reply in return and slides the others coat over his bare frame. Honestly, this thing was ridiculously gaudy and...heh, strangely very comfortable. Closing it up, he mutters, "I'm sorry, Laxus."

"Shut up and let's go."

He had to admit that this probably took the cake on oddly attired; him in a fur-lined coat and boots. He was sure there was some opening for a joke about a plot for some porn in this but he honestly wasn't in the mood for that. Certainly not having to deal with a snarky Dragon Slayer on top of things.

Laxus steers him directly back to the hotel. "Stay put," he commands.

Bixlow scowls as he unlaces and jerks his boots off. "Like I need to be told that?! What the hell do you think I'm going to do dressed like this?! I'd get mistaken for a prostitute!"

Laxus goes to the door before pausing and snorting. "Bixlow, no one would be desperate enough to actually pay you for sexual favors." And with that parting barb, the male would leave him in the hotel room closing the door.

Well, that certainly was biting and unnecessary in his opinion as he sinks onto the couch carefully tugging the material down. He should have thought ahead and brought a change of clothes but he'd been kind of waylaid into this job with them and hadn't had time to pack properly.

"Asshole," he mutters to the empty room, "Seriously? Just because no one wants to deal with his ornery self long enough to suck his dick doesn't mean the rest of us can't get laid."

"There's no need for such foul language."

Freed's voice has him nearly lunging off the couch as the male appears in his runes. "Goddammit, Freed!"

The rune mage's lips curve into a self-satisfied smirk at his reaction. "Not so amusing when you're the one startled now is it?"

"Shut up," he mutters irritably, "I'm stuck in our overbearing dragon's coat. This is not what I call a good time. And seriously, he needs some recreational fun every now and again. It might mellow him out."

"Stop complaining. You could learn to relax and behave yourself every now and again."

Bixlow gives him a disparaging expression before flopping back down belatedly realizing that is a bad idea and yanks the edges of the coat down. The color on the younger mage's face tells him it wasn't fast enough. "Sorry...'bout that..."

"Just...sit...and don't move," Freed tells him faintly turning away, "Seriously, Bixlow..."

"I got distracted by our temperamental leader yelling obscenities in the middle of a damn fight. Someone needs to tell him to watch his mouth." He gives the male a pointed look, "Or is that one of those things you're willing to allow of him because you..."

"Finish that sentence and I'm going to make sure you end up in a dress," Freed warns.

"But, baby," he taunts in return, "You've got the better build for it." And he'd watch a flash of indignation fill those blue orbs before the other would move towards him. And there was that moment when he realizes that was entirely the wrong thing to say about the moment, he ends up jerked towards the other by the lining of the jacket.

"Make one more commentary about me being 'girly' Bixlow of Fairy Tail and you and I will be spending some quality time that includes you face-down on a bed."

Bixlow finds himself freezing at the acidic commentary but not so much the tone but the words. He stares at the green-haired male finding that thought privately pretty hot. And considering that he had a tendency to say what was on his mind way too often, he retorts, "I don't think you have it in you, baby. You're hardly aggressive enough for that."

And he'd find himself suddenly jerked from the seat before finding himself none-too-gently shoved onto the bed. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Bix."

Well, he had warned him. But Bixlow hadn't actually thought...Sometimes he really needed to not challenge the other. "Freed..."

"I warned you. You know better than to think I don't keep my promises."

"Laxus will not approve if something happens to his coat, you realize." And that was apparently the wrong way to solve this situation correctly as he ends up losing the damn thing. A sound escapes him as he jerks staring at the male. "FREED!"

The male's eyes were full of a strange amount of mischief. "Well, you are correct in the assumption that he would be less than happy so clearly the best course of action is to get it out of the way."

Bixlow blinks a few times at the other unsure if he was alarmed or horribly turned on at this point. "Freed, not that I don't find this suddenly on the list of things that really turn me on, but did you hit your head during our fight because, baby, this is not like you."

There is no answer forthcoming just a rustling sound for a few long moments in which he really couldn't bring himself to see what the other was doing though his mind was quick to conjure up several ideas all on it's own. And then he'd feel the bed dip before the light pressure of someone against his back. A very naked someone. His red eyes widen and he has this sudden realization that if he wasn't having some crazy hallucination then...

Oh...OH...

Slowly, he turns his head to look at the other. "You're...quite serious aren't you?"

"You're slow on the uptake today. Did you hit _your_ head?"

"No," he replies, "but I'm also sure I didn't have a card reading that said, 'you'll have a horribly embarrassing job to go on but hey look on the bright side; you'll get shoved onto a bed by a strangely aggressive rune mage.' 'Cause I think I would have remembered that."

And there would be a shifting but before he could manage anything that could be construed as an apology for whatever insult the other felt that would be, he finds his back arching as nails are raked down it. "A-ahh!" It would be followed by a bemused chuckle that has him flushing. "G-goddammit, Freed, the hell?!"

"Why complain if you liked it?"

"I'm not!" he counters, "I'm just wondering when the hell you got so...I have no idea how to describe this but..."

"Oh be quiet and enjoy it," comes the command, "I can clearly tell you are. You always did have a weakness for being ordered around."

Perhaps he did. But this...this wasn't something he'd envisioned. Hell, the fantasies he normally had about Freed; their positions were definitely swapped. However, this had his attention in ways he wasn't quite used to. "Bite me," he mutters, "Seriously, Freed, I think there is...NGNN...AHH!" His commentary would be interrupted as the other does so at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "F-fucking hell, FREED!' He shudders at the feel of the others tongue lightly licking at the skin and is sure he's smirking as well. His fingers clutch the blankets. "D-damn...I-I don't even care why...just...fuck...don't stop..."

That earns him an amused chuckle against his skin that has him really wondering how in the world this had transpired which is really followed by the fact that he can't bring himself to care all that much. And then the minx would slowly move down his back licking, sucking, and occasionally placing hard nips against the skin that has him squirming and groaning low in his throat. Really there had to be some explanation for how this had gotten all sorts of topsy-turvy somewhere.

And then those lips would end up at the end of his spine and Bixlow has that split-second to wonder just what the other thought he was about to do before those lips would trail lower and this sound would escape him; a sharp gasped noise that was highly embarrassing. "F-Freed...d-don't you dare..." And a second later would have him crying out as the greenette obviously does dare. The feel of his tongue pressing in has Bixlow gripping the sheets, red eyes widening as his face he is sure goes crimson while a whining, pleading sound follows.

And his sounds only seem to encourage the other to continue until he's a shaking, gasping wreck and so turned on that he's having trouble thinking about anything but the heat and want sparked by the minx that was his captain. "Freed...Freed...please..." And he was not used to be the one begging, wasn't sure he was supposed to sound so damn needy but he couldn't help it as he craved more than what he was doing.

And more is what he gets when the other goes from licking to sliding slick fingers in and where the lube came from, he wasn't questioning it because those slender digits curve and his body jerks fingers gripping the sheets more tightly drawing a choked whining sound from him. It's definitely a sound of protest when those fingers slip out but only momentarily before he feels his shoulder grabbed. "Turn," comes the husky command.

Slowly, he does so finding himself staring at the other who looked far too pleased with himself as he slides over top of him pushing his legs into a better position. And Bixlow has that moment of clarity that he wanted to watch him...And this sound escapes as he's sure his eyes are wide when the other shifts forward and the feel of him pressing takes over all thought.

It draws a long ragged sound as the other just settles a moment and he adjusts to being filled in such a way. And that first smooth thrust has him shuddering and gasping along with the younger mage who apparently wasn't quite prepared for how it would feel to do this. The low groaned, "B-Bix..." does not help with the heat flooding him.

And soon it's just movement and heat and noises and gods, Bixlow doesn't care if the goddamn world ends because it's wonderful in it's completely unbelievable happenstance. Every piston of the others hips driving him in deeper claiming more unravels him further and further. And he cannot remember for the life of him something feeling this intense or perfect.

And when they're both panting and trying to catch their breaths and Freed is nearly collapsed on him, his green hair everywhere, Bix can't help murmuring, "D-damn, baby, if that's all it takes then I should say that more often."

And blue eyes would meet his full of sated desire and a flicker of accepted annoyance before the other chuckles and murmurs, "You shouldn't judge me so flippantly, Bix."

He grins and draws him close enough to kiss softly on the mouth whispering, "Never gonna do that again," against his lips. It draws a soft sigh of pleasure from the greenette who shifts so that he's beside him on the bed curling into his side for a moment. Bixlow brushes slick strands of hair out of his face before finding himself chuckling softly.


	6. Valentine's Drabble (By request)

_Disclaimer: I own the plot._

 _Author's note: This was a Valentine's drabble written for itachifan who likes Bixlow/Freed. Warnings include a smidge of angst but it vanishes without a trace and suggestive dialogue along with an established m/m pairing._

"You're welcome," he says quietly, tiredly to the client having completed a job that specifically asked for HIM. He'd been wanting to stay at Magnolia City considering the time of year but a request was a request and they came first. Granted the reward promised, the green-haired male heads back for the hotel disliking that he'd have to wait for the next day as inclement weather had stalled trains until the morning. He bites his lip feeling disappointment filling him. He'd wanted so badly to spend the day at the apartment preferably with…

"Penny for your thoughts, baby?"

Freed freezes before his head would snap in the direction of the VERY familiar voice. "Wh-what…Bix?"

The Seith mage grins and pulls away from the wall. "Did you really think I was going to let you miss Valentine's Day?"

"N-no…but…The trains aren't running until tomorrow."

"Actually it wouldn't be until the next day," the other corrects before adding on, "so I called in a favor from Blue Pegasus who dropped me off on the outskirts of the town."

"You…" Freed flushes and smiles. "So…we're stuck here until after Valentine's Day?"

"Mmmhmm…just you and me and a hotel room. Doesn't that sound like something?" The wicked smile flashed does some horribly embarrassing things to him.

"It sounds perfect," he answers stepping close, "I'm…glad that you're here, Bix."

"Ain't no where else I want to be, baby, you know that," comes his reply before he'd pull him close and kiss him. Freed feels it all the way to his toes and slides his arms around the others neck. Breaking it, the Seith Mage grins. "Mm…You certainly are worth having to listen to Ichiya and his trio of hopeless idiots."

Freed chuckles softly before resting his head against his shoulder. "I"m sure…I can find some way of making it up to you."

Fingers thread in his hair as the other murmurs, "Oh, I can think of a few ways, Freed…all of them getting you out of that damn outfit."

Freed flushes before laughing softly. "Well, not out here you don't; it's cold and I do NOT want to be arrested for indecent exposure."

"Please, they'd be too busy at the nearest hospital with nosebleeds to arrest us."

That makes the rune mage laugh softly. "You're incorrigible, Bix."

"Always, but I certainly make your life entertaining."

"That you do. Now, I'm cold and the hot chocolate here is delicious…and the sooner we get inside the sooner the layers can come off." No sooner are the words out then he lets out a soft sound of surprise as the other scoops him up.

"Well, direct me then."

Freed finds himself laughing happily before murmuring, "Gods, I love you, Bix."

"Oh, the feeling is quite mutual, baby. Now…room?"

Freed directs him ignoring the looks they had to be getting content on just being carted like he was. He HAD been prepared to spend the next day trying to get home in time to spend SOME of the Holiday with Bixlow. Being in a hotel with the other was just so MUCH better in his opinion. He pulls the key out at the door and is glad when the door is shut as he initiates the next kiss sliding his fingers through the others spiky hair.

The other groans once it's broken. "You are…too damn much, Freed."

That makes him grin. "Well, I can't help that you make me all sorts of out of control."

"Heh, I LIKE you out of control."

He carefully untangles them and slides his sword off before starting on his jacket. "Somehow, I figured that."

Bixlow reaches out and gently bats his hands away. "Let me," comes the soft murmur before the other would unbutton and slide the jacket off carefully knowing how much he disliked it getting wrinkled. Freed removes his boots as the other hangs his jacket up. The soft swat making him jerk and flush furiously.

"Bix!"

"I can't help it," the other murmurs, "and you shouldn't put it in such a NICE position."

"Behave you…at least for a little while."

The other slides his arms around him and tugs him back. "Never anything BUT the perfect gentleman."

That makes Freed laugh. "Come on, I wanna cuddle and watch a couple of movies and relax from this stupid job. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and we can spend it doing…well…THINGS."

Bixlow grins. "You know we could do nothing BUT watch movies and I'd be satisfied, baby, because it's with YOU."

Freed smiles. "I know…but apparently I LIKE what you have to offer too much."

Bixlow smirks before flicking his tongue out at him. "I'm just…good at what I do."

Freed flushes before taking a pillow and throwing it at him. "Lecher!"

"You cannot blame me with such a delicious thing like you."

Freed flushes. "Behave you."

"Teasing you is not misbehaving."

Freed sprawls on the bed. "Lie with me and behave while I order some food and such. And NO you cannot eat it anywhere near me…not until tomorrow."

"Promise?"

The glint has him flushing before he murmurs, "I promise."

"Fair enough." And it would be all it would take.

Freed smiles before reaching for the Lacryma to call room service. Things were definitely looking up. He'd have to remember to send his thanks to Blue Pegasus for bringing the other to him when they got back. But for now, he was going to enjoy the time spent not around the others.


	7. Sureties

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Bixlow x Freed because I wanted it. I'd call this non-descriptive smut if I had to label it. Bixlow has a habit of teasing Freed but knows better than to not fulfill the promise it offers...mostly because there is nothing better to him than watching the other relax and let go._

 _Sureties_

The door closes and fingers grip the fabric of his cloak. "Was that necessary?" comes the low, breathy demand that has the corners of his lips curving upwards.

"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout, baby."

"Oh, because your fingers just happened to find the inside of my thigh for the entire meal?!"

"Maybe?" he queries enjoying the flash of annoyance joining the heat in familiar blue eyes.

"Bixlow." It was amazing how much of a threat his name could be when uttered in certain tones.

"Yeah, Freed?"

"Don't make promises you don't follow through on. It won't end well."

"Especially if it's someone who wields a sword with considerable skill? Yeah, kinda figured. But I never said I wasn't gonna make it worth ya while. Shouldn't assume things, baby." The frustrated huff makes him grin before he'd cup the others face and lean down before kissing him hard on the mouth keeping whatever commentary the other would add on from being uttered.

Breaking it would find the other panting slightly and that would grant the older mage the chance to slide off his cloak and headgear before sliding his boots off. Then he'd just reach over and relieve the other of his jacket and sword before blue eyes would blink into focus. "You...shouldn't be allowed to win arguments like that..."

"Heh, it's a talent," he answers before a finger would trail down the buttons on his shirt and adds on, "So, ya wanna stop makin' sure I understand things when I already do and get on with getting your clothes off?"

"Don't blame me for my distracted state!"

Bixlow snorts before finally reaching and lifting him up with ease ignoring the sharp startled sound as he sets him on the edge of the bed and crouches before tugging his boots off. "Fair enough," he says congenially, "I'll just do it for ya then."

Of course it leaves the other flushing clear down his body when he's finally sprawled nude before him and Bixlow grins. "One of these days ya gonna stop lookin' so embarrassed ya know." The others response is to throw a pillow at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He tugs his shirt off before working the rest of his clothes off and sliding onto the bed over the other giving a playful grin before pressing his mouth lightly to his lips. "Can't help that ya lovely, ya know," he murmurs.

"You talk entirely too much," Freed retorts.

"And ya entirely too bashful still."

"I..."

"Shush," he murmurs leaning down to lightly kiss along his throat, "'S fine, Freed." The feel of the others skin shivering against his lips never failed to bring a rush of heat which was only increased by the slight squirm of the others body. The soft, ragged exhalation the lower Bixlow travels is absolutely delicious. And he starts going from lightly kissing to licking and sucking at different patches of skin knowing just where and how to touch to make the other flush, pant, and move restlessly beneath him craving more.

There was nothing more erotic than watching Freed let go and give in to his desires. He seemed reluctant to lose his control but when he did there were no words for how utterly enthralling it was to witness. Fingers grip his shoulders tightly once their bodies move in tandem sending a rush of pain that has him groaning in appreciation as he tugs him closer pressing in deeper. The choked groan of his name against his shoulder draws a low, approving sound from between his lips.

But it was the afterglow that was the best; the feel of the other curled against his body and tucked under his chin. Curling his arms around the other and holding him close was absolutely heaven to the Seith Mage. Freed makes a soft sound of contentment before softly whispering, "You know I love you don't you?"

It has him smiling as he'd kiss the top of the others head. "Yeah, baby, I know," he assures him.

"I don't say it a lot and..."

"Shh, Freed. Don't. I know. Ya might not say it but ya don't have to. The rest of ya says it loudly enough." The other shifts slightly before lightly kissing his shoulder making him smile. "I know, baby. I do."

"I just...worry..."

"Well, ya don't need to with me. I know ya better'n anyone. I hear what ya mean and don't vocalize. I promise. I have never and will never doubt ya." The other soon settles and his breathing evens out. Bixlow smiles before chuckling softly. "Ah, baby. You're too cute sometimes." But he loved him all the same. His own eyes would soon grow heavy and he'd slowly follow the other off into reverie the last coherent thought being how damned lucky he was to call Freed 'his'.


End file.
